Industrial and commercial dryers are used globally to dry a wide variety of products, including food products. Today, one of the most challenging tasks facing manufacturers of dryers is that of addressing sanitation issues. This is, of course, especially true for dryers that are typically used for drying food products consumed by humans and animals.
To be sure, dryers must be designed to function, and to function efficiently. That alone does not always address sanitation requirements since sanitation issues are addressed in a number of ways. First, dryers are designed and engineered to minimize sanitation problems in general. This means that components are designed in a manner that minimize the collection of dust, debris and other matter that contributes to unsanitary conditions in and on the dryer. Moreover, components should be designed such that they can be easily and thoroughly cleaned. Here there is an emphasis on clean and simple designs that generally minimize the number of parts and minimizes cracks, crevices, and the like where matter can collect.